


crying in the corner

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cutesy, F/F, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Libraries, Pre-Relationship, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she turns a corner after looking through row after row of books, Kira sees a mess of long, blonde locks sitting in front of a laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crying in the corner

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for [wedewilson](http://wedewilson.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, i hope you like it!!

A shiver runs down her spine, causing Kira to clutch her exercise books to her chest. She walks through the near-empty library, wondering if staying at college over summer break was such a good idea.

Malia and Cora had gone back home; the last thing that the two of them wanted to do was spend more time at college then they needed to. They’ve never been big fans of waking up early or sharing a room with other people, and Kira understands that but it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t miss them.

Sometimes she’ll see a couple of people down at the coffee shop that she works at part-time but the most they say is ‘how are you’ so she’s pretty lonely. Her roommate, Braeden, had also gone home for summer break and Kira misses her too; but at the same time she does enjoy having her dorm to herself. She can sing in the shower as loud as she likes and there’s no one to tell her to go to sleep when she’s marathoning her favourite show at three in the morning.

Kira finds an empty table on the second level, towards the back of the room, and places her books and her bag down against the wooden table. She takes a deep breath and begins unpacking her things; making sure she puts her drink bottle down right in front of her so she doesn’t forget to drink water (which she has a bad habit of doing).

An hour passes and Kira thinks she’s reached her studying capacity for the day. She’s highlighted all the key terms in her notes and put sticky notes throughout majority of her textbook. She doesn't know what else to do. Even if she did know what to do, Kira doesn’t think she could be bothered highlighting another word.

Kira begins clicking her pen as she looks around the room, trying to think of what else she could do. After about five minutes she comes up with nothing, so she calls it quits and drops her pen on the table, exhaling deeply as she leans back.

Usually an hour of studying doesn’t make Kira feel like this - agitated and useless - but she _has_ been studying everyday for the past week in an attempt to be as informed as possible for her upcoming courses, so maybe she has pushed herself over the limit.

She accepts the fact that she probably won’t get any extra studying done today (or for the rest of the week) and packs up her things.

Kira swings her backpack over her shoulder and pushes her chair in quietly. She’s halfway down the white tiled staircase when she pauses, hearing something. She focuses on the sounds around her and her lips form a frown when she hears the sound of someone crying.

Goosebumps form on the skin of Kira’s arms as she clutches the cold staircase rail and walks back up quickly, being careful not to trip over any of the steps. She looks in the room where she was sitting and sees no one there.

After she turns a corner after looking through row after row of books, Kira sees a mess of long, blonde locks sitting in front of a laptop. She’s hesitant to walk up to the person and tap them on the shoulder but at the same time she feels that she has to because their shoulders are still shaking minutely and the last time she wants to do is leave someone crying in the library by themselves.

Kira steps lightly as she walks towards the blonde, kneeling down next to her and lightly tapping her shoulder.

The blonde looks up at her, smiling warmly and wiping away her tears as she takes out her earphones.

“Are you okay?” Kira asks softly.

She nods as she looks at Kira. “I was watching the season finale of The Vampire Diaries.”

Kira chuckles; she’d watched it the night it came out with a bowl of popcorn and a box of tissues. Needless to say, the episode made her more emotional than she’d expected. She realizes that the blonde doesn’t seem to have a tissue, so she opens up her backpack and digs around until she finds a small packet of tissues.

“Here you go; I cried just as much as you did,” Kira smiles, handing her the tissues.

“Thank you. I’m Erica, by the way.”

“I’m Kira! Do you usually stay here over breaks?”

“My parents don’t really want me home because I mope around all day - which is fair enough; I completely understand where they’re coming from. I think I like it better here anyway,” Erica shrugs.

Kira nods, understanding how she feels. “I do the same thing when I’m back home. All my friends live on the other side of the country with their friends so I don’t speak to them much. I figured that I might as well stay at college this break to get a head start on some work for my courses before the semester begins...”

“But?” Erica says, smirking.

“But,” Kira continues, “It’s only been a week and I may have overestimated how many times a week I could study.”

The two of them start laughing wildly and luckily for them, there’s no one else in the library to tell them to quiet down.

As Kira’s chest stops heaving, she finds herself leaning on Erica’s shoulder. She doens’t know if she should move but when Erica rests her head against the side of Kira’s neck, she finds that this feels kind of nice and they stay like that for a few moments.

“You know, if you want to get your mind of studying for a while,” Erica begins, “You could always come to my dorm and we could have a TV series marathon.”

Kira shifts slightly so she can meet eyes with Erica, who’s still resting against her neck. She feels herself smiling as she nods, liking the idea of spending more time with Erica.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> based on "you were crying at the library and i thought you were hurt or in need of help but it turns out you had reached the sad part of the show you were marathoning which also turned out to by my favourite show". im only on the 4th season of tvd but i feel like erica would enjoy the show?  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
